History Repeats
by purple-strawberry-icecream
Summary: Hogwarts reunion! The gang is going back to Hogwarts for two weeks! What are they going to get up to? Who knows! H/Hr, Other minor couples maybe. My first fic story, reviews, constructive criticism please?
1. Wake up call!

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Hermione rolled over to see her mobile phone flashing and blearing at her.

"Urghhh…" she moaned as she picked it up and saw the called I.D; Ron.

"Mmmmm?"Hermione groaned, still half asleep.

"Oh, good, you're up!" He said, all too cheery for 8 am. "Just checking. I'll see you soon then Hermione!" and he hung up.

She shut the phone and rolled back over, thinking she deserved at least another 5 minutes sleep before she faced the evil sunlight pouring through her window. She lay there she tried to remember why on earth anyone would ever leave the comfort of their bed. Then she remembered her reason.

She sat bolt upright. Today was Monday. She flipped open her phone to double check. Yep, it was Monday alright. She jumped out of bed, and suddenly, she was excited. Today would be the day that she got to see everyone again. Not just Harry and Ron, but everyone! It was her school reunion!

And of course, Dumbledore could never do things the normal way. You see, in the muggle world a high school reunion involves a dinner, a night of catching up, and a few drinks. Then it's all over, everyone goes home and gets on with their lives. However, as they all knew from experience, normal was just not Dumbledore's style. So, almost 5 years after she graduated from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Hermione Granger received a letter, by owl, informing her that she was invited to spend 2 weeks in the Hogwarts castle, along with her ex fellow classmates. They would be provided with uniforms, meals and accommodation, in their old dorms. _"Revisiting the golden days"_ as the letter stated. The only difference would be, their old teachers wouldn't be teaching them, instead they would be taking them through a series of planned activities to remind them all of the time they had spent in that castle, and Hermione couldn't wait. She hoped everyone would turn up, and couldn't wait to see what people had done with their lives, how they could have changed.

She got out of bed and jumped into the shower, think of how people might be different. She wondered if Malfoy was still a git, if Neville was still as clumsy as ever, if Lavender was still so boy crazy. And she wondered if Hogwarts had changed at all. Did myrtle still haunt the girls' bath room? Did Dobby still work in the kitchens alongside the other house-elves? Did Hagrid's old garden still hold the world's largest pumpkins? She couldn't wait to find out.

Once she was out of the shower she finished her packing. She had pulled her bags out to pack the two months ago, the day she got the letter. Then, two weeks later, she sorted through all her old school stuff and found scarves, ties, badges, everything she had from Hogwarts and put them in it. Slowly over the past month it had been beginning to fill with everything she would take with her, and today, all Hermione had left to put in there was her tooth brush. As soon as she had her bags done up and ready to go, she quickly tidied her already spotless apartment, put Crookshanks in his traveling cage, gathered up his things and put them in a bag. She was meeting Ginny and the boys at the platform before they left, and she was going to give Crookshanks to Ginny to take care of. Yes, they were even taking the Hogwarts express, just like the old days.

As Hermione locked up the house, she felt the same buzz of excitement she felt when she received that letter two months ago, the very same one she received when she got her very first Hogwarts letter. And as she jumped into her car, she knew, she was going back to the place where her life really began. For some, it ended this day 5 years ago, when they had graduated, but Hermione knew that, even for just a while, she was going back home. And her, Harry and Ron were going to get up to just as much mischief as they did the first time round. She couldn't wait!


	2. The Station

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! Please don't sue! I merely borrow J.K's characters and mess up their lives!**

**Please read and review, this is my first fanfic ever. Thank you! **

As Hermione pulled up to Kings Cross Station she had butterflies in her stomach. She was finally going to see the people she hadn't seen in almost five years, the people who had changed her life forever. She couldn't help but smile.

She walked into the station carrying Crookshanks in his cage in one hand and pulling her bag with the other. She saw Ginny and Ron and ran over to them, almost tripping over her bag on the way.

"Hermione! Be careful! You going to break something before we even get on the train!" said Ron, while giving her a hug and taking her bag off her.

"Hey 'Mione" Ginny said, greeting her best friend with another hug. "And hello Crooks!" She said, taking the pet she had so happily nicknamed.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, looking around for her other best friend, after realizing that he wasn't with Ginny and Ron.

"He just went to get us coffees for the train" Ron answered her, "Vanilla Latte, two sugars, right?" He asked her hesitantly, making sure he had given harry the right order for Hermione's coffee

"Perfect," said Hermione, smiling at Ron. She was glad that the boys had thought to get her one. She had hardly slept last night because she was so excited, so right now, she was buggered.

"This is so exciting for you guys" Ginny stated, "I mean, I hope Dumbledore does the same for our year next year, it would be great to go back for a while, see not just the faces, but the places and everything! Oh, promise to tell me what it's like!" she finished.

Hermione knew that Ginny would have given anything to be able to go with them, she was Hermione's best friend, and had sort of become part of their gang, even after her and harry had ended on not so great terms. Ginny kept hanging out with them just to be around Harry, but Hermione was the only person she told that to. According to everyone else, she just wanted to hang out with Hermione. Needless to say, the 4 of them had become rather close, but Hermione know Ginny could never really be a part of whatever her, Ron and Harry had. It was something more than friendship. Like an unbreakable bond. But even that was starting to change, well, Hermione's feelings anyway. At least towards Harry…

Hermione was brought quickly out of her thought by none other than Harry Potter himself.

"There ya go Ron, long black, two hot donu-Oi! Slow down! Geez, you'd think you hadn't seen food in a century!" Harry remarked as he handed Ron his coffee and donuts. "Flat white, raisin toast" he said, and gave Ginny her packet, then he looked up.

"Hermione! You're here!" he said, as he took her presence in, grinning from ear to ear. Then he gave her a huge hug, still holding their two drinks and snacks. The hug lasted that tiny bit longer than her one with Ron, and while Hermione and Harry both knew it, it went unnoticed by Ginny and Ron. Of course, both Harry and Hermione went on like it was nothing. Each thinking the other didn't notice it and Harry handed Hermione her coffee and a bag with something in it. Curious, she opened it. She should have guessed, a chocolate croissant, her favorite. And Harry knew it, because it was what she always ordered whenever they went for coffee. She smiled and thanked him.

As soon as they all had their drinks, and Hermione had instructed Ginny on the care instructions for Crookshanks, they decided it was time to go through the barrier. They left Ginny at the barrier, but she didn't seem too concerned. She gave them all hugs and said her goodbyes then returned to the cute, lost, Irish guy by the name of William she had found. Hermione just laughed and rolled her eyes, and Ginny winked at her as Hermione, Ron and Harry walked through the barrier, once again, on their way to Hogwarts.

When they got to the other side of the barrier, Hermione's jaw dropped. She had know that Harry, Ron, Neville, Lavender, Seamus and a few others were coming so she expected to see a few familiar faces when she came through. What she hadn't counted on was seeing her entire year level there. Everyone, from Crabbe and Goyle to the Patil twins. She couldn't think of anyone she couldn't see. And by the looks on everyone else's faces, they had similar thoughts.

"Wow." Harry said. And that was exactly it, putting it simply. Wow.

The three just stood there gob smacked for a few moments until they heard the whistle blow from none other than the one and only Hogwarts express. The trio turned to each other and grinned, this was it!

**You love it? You hate it? Scrap it? Keep it? Let me know guys! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Train Ride

After spending the first two hours walking up and down the length of the Hogwarts express catching up with friends, not only was Hermione very grateful for the coffee that the boys had gotten her but she also decided it was time for a sit down. She found and empty compartment, which was notably easier to locate without the entire school on the train. As she flopped herself down onto the seat of a compartment and shut her eyes for a moment, to get her head around everything, and she heard a knock on the compartment door. _"Just 5 minutes!"_ She thought to herself, but reluctantly she opened her eyes with a smile anyway. She was only going to see these people for another two weeks, _"might as well make the most of it_", she though, inwardly sighing.

"Mind if I come in?" Harry asked her.

"'Course not" she said, smiling properly. He was probably the only person she wouldn't have had to fake a smile for. As much as she hated it, she loved what he did to her. How he made her smile, just by him being around.

"You know, I think you are the only person on this train that I haven't had a full blown conversation with yet today." he said to her, with a glint in his eye.

"Same here," she sighed. "Honestly, I think I have spoken more works to Pansy Parkinson today than I have you, and that's worrying" she said, hoping that he would continue the conversation, and not leave and say something like, "but that's ok, I see you everyday 'Mione".

Luckily, for her sake he didn't.

"Well, it's about time we start then, isn't it? You're probably the one person on this train who means the most to me, and yet we haven't even caught up yet! Oh Hermione, it's been so long!" He said, with plenty of sarcasm towards the end. She couldn't describe how it made her heart jump when he said silly little things like that though.

"Harry, we went for lunch on Saturday." She said, rolling her eyes, but still cracking a smile. This, however, only encouraged him.

"Oh, but that was so long ago!" He said, raising his hand to his forehead in a mock dramatic tone.

"It's Monday." She said, giggling. Harry couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing at this point, realizing how stupid he must have looked.

"Oh, fine you win, gosh. I only wanted an excuse to talk to you. Honestly, maybe I'll go back and see Padma again, at least she appreciates me!" He said teasingly.

"Oh, my apologies, I didn't realize you wanted me to follow you around like a lost puppy like she does" Do forgive me!" She said, teasing back.

"I wouldn't mind so much if it were you stalking me…" Harry murmured under his breath.

"Hmm?' Hermione looking up at him quizzically.

"Huh? I didn't say anything" said Harry, going slightly pink in the cheeks.

"Righto then. Anyway, how are you Harry? How did your date go the other night, with uhhh….what's her name? Brianna?"

"Bianca," He said, chuckling, "and not so well. I thought we should do a romantic walk on the beach, get to know each other, you know?" He asked her, hoping for the reassurance this was defiantly a normal date normal in the muggle world. He may have been living in it for 23 years, but he had only been dating in it for about 3.

"Mmm" she said, telling him to go on.

"Well, it was kind of a surprise you see, and, well, she decided to wear those god forsaken things you women call stilettos. Designer stilettos. And she refused to take them off for a walk, so I couldn't put up with someone acting like a two year old, and decided to take her home. Needless to say, I'm not expecting a call back anytime soon."

Hermione laughed at this. "She sounds like too much of a princess for you, Harry." She told him. Hermione couldn't help but analyze every one of Harry's dates, and was so happy that none of them had worked out for him yet. They were just, not right for Harry. She knew that sounded mean, but she tried to convince herself that she just wants him to be happy.

"Far too much of an air head too, I have to say." Harry said. Then he sighed, ""Mione, do you reckon I'll ever find the right girl?" he asked her, looking deep into her chocolate coloured eyes. He loved the way that the ting golden specks in her eyes seemed to glimmer when she was thinking really hard.

"Why not try me?" She whispered, under her breath.

"Pardon?" Said Harry, looking at her in surprise at what he had thought she might have just said. Then he shook himself, mentally of course. Hermione wouldn't never say that.

"Oh, nothing" she said, blushing furiously. But the curiosity was killing him.

"Hermione, did you just say…"

"I was wondering where you two got to!" Ron exclaimed, barging into the compartment. "Lavender has been hanging off me like a…well, like a very hanging thing. And you two weren't even there to save me! You know how scary she gets!" But Harry was still staring at Hermione in shock, did she really say that? Nahh, Hermione wouldn't have. But then again, he could have sworn…

"Harry, are you ok, mate? You look a bit, well, lost or something." Ron asked him.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Cool, hey, I was thinking, lets go find the trolley lady, see if she is still here, overcharging students for liquorish wands, yeah?" Ron asked Harry.

"Sure, sounds good" said Harry, not really caring about what he was agreeing to.

"Coming Hermione?" Asked Ron, as him and Harry stood up to go.

"Uhh, I think I'll pass" she said, not looking up. "I really want to finish this book before we get there"

"Some things never change!" said Ron with a grin."Alright, have fun with your book, c'mon Harry"

Of course, Harry was the only one who had noticed that Hermione's eyes had not moved an inch on the page she was reading since Ron had walked in. And she was still very pink. Harry knew they needed to talk, and for once, with out Ron. But when?


End file.
